Advantage
by Akitsuki Akira
Summary: When Miura Haru found herself in front of Gokudera Hayato's doorstep in one in the morning, she thought she must really be drunk.  One-shot, 5986.


When Miura Haru found herself in front of Gokudera Hayato's doorstep in one in the morning, she thought she must really be drunk.

Sure she saw Tsuna and Kyoko kissing outside her favorite cake shop. Sure she just got her heart broken. Sure she immediately went to a bar to get herself drunk. Sure she needed a shoulder to cry on. But that didn't give her a reason to seek comfort on someone who had always called her _Stupid Woman _ever since her Middle School days.

Just when her mind changed and her feet were getting ready to scram, the door opened to reveal a 20 year old, extremely pissed off Storm Guardian.

"What the hell, Stupid Woman? It's _one in the fucking morning._"

Despite the dangerous aura Gokudera was now emitting, Haru couldn't help but giggle. Damn, the alcohol must be really getting to her. "Oh, did I knock already?"

A silver eyebrow nearly disappeared from Gokudera's hairline when he saw Haru's state. "You're drunk."

Haru snickered. "No shit, Sherlock."

This time, both eyebrows went up. "Hot damn, you're cussing too."

Haru rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am. Now will you let me in? I'm freezing my ass off here, in case you haven't noticed"

"You show up in my doorstep in one in the morning, drunk, and you're demanding to get in?" Gokudera asked, amusement evident in his voice. "Something big must have happened to get you this drunk."

Scowling since he still didn't invite her in, Haru pushed Gokudera away and barged her way inside his apartment.

"What the fuck?"

"Oh, suck it up, Gokudera-kun." Haru said, sitting herself in one of the chairs of Gokudera's kitchen table. "Can I have coffee? I think my head's going to split."

"Make it yourself, asshole!" Gokudera yelled, getting fed up of Haru's new behavior. "Good God, woman! Who do you think you are, just barging in my –"

"Tsuna-san and Kyoko-chan's together now." Haru monotonously said, looking at Gokudera with an expressionless face. "I saw them sucking each others face off outside the cake shop."

At this, Gokudera was silenced. "Oh."

"Yes, oh. Now please get me the damn coffee."

Gokudera's eye twitched, but he trudged towards the coffee maker and started to rummage in his cupboard. While he was busy, Haru was free to examine him.

For five years, the two of them couldn't stop insulting each other. All those yelling and shouting didn't really give her the opportunity to properly look at him, but now, Haru discovered that Gokudera was actually a very, very, _very_ fine male specimen.

His silver hair, something Haru always considered that made him some kind of delinquent, framed his face softly. His eyes, when looking at her, had always held an angry glint. But the moment she told him about Tsuna-san and Kyoko, his green orbs softened. His face was a sculptor's dream, with those high cheek bones and fully formed lips. No wonder many women would gladly throw themselves at him.

"Here's your coffee."

Without thanking him, Haru took a sip from the cup, still looking intently at his face. "You know, I didn't really realize that you're actually pretty hot."

Gokudera, who was also drinking coffee, spluttered. "Wha-what the-! Where the hell did that come from?"

Haru grinned. "I mean, we were always fighting whenever we got a one mile radius near each other. For once, you're not shouting at me, and I find the you like that very attractive."

Then, following a small voice inside her head, Haru slipped out of her chair and instead pressed her body against Gokudera from his perch on the kitchen counter. She relished seeing the dumbfounded look on the normally calm Storm Guardian.

"_What the fu-!"_

But Haru didn't let him finish, since she silenced him with her lips. The next minutes seemed like a glimpse of heaven for her.

Haru thought that Gokudera would push her off of him. Imagine her surprise, though, when he nibbled her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Still in an alcohol induced stupor, Haru willingly opened her mouth and purred when Gokudera's velvety tongue caressed her tavern. It swirled and licked, familiarizing himself with Haru's own mouth and making her feel light-headed.

Haru moaned, letting her hands travel to Gokudera's silver hair and gripping it, pulled him closer to her. For his part, Gokudera encircled his arm around Haru's waist while the other was placed on her hips. Just when Haru was about to tangle her tongue with his, Gokudera wrenched her face away.

The both of them were breathing hard, looking completely winded. Then Gokudera spoke, his voice husky.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?" Haru actually whined.

"Not now, Haru." Gokudera breathed, burying his face on her neck. "Not when you're like this."

Haru squirmed, feeling her heart rate accelerate when she felt Gokudera's lips touch her pulse. "But I want this."

"No, you don't." Gokudera said, trailing his lips up and down Haru's neck. "Because you're drunk."

"In case you haven't noticed," Haru broke off with a moan when Gokudera sucked on a particular piece of skin, "I just drank coffee. And if you are a normal hot blooded male, then you wouldn't think twice on jumping me."

"Are you insinuating that I'm gay?" he asked, stopping his antics and making Haru pout. "Because I assure you, Haru, that I'm completely straight."

"You're actions tell me otherwise." Haru sniffed. "But actually, I don't care. Just shut up and kiss me."

"No."

The blatant refusal stung Haru. "Don't you want me?" she asked, voice wounded.

Gokudera raised his eyes skyward. "Haru, you are the most naive, ridiculous girl I have ever met. Here I am trying my best _not_ to take advantage of you, and all you can ask is whether I want you or not."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."

A smile suddenly curled her lips. "That settles it then: I'm staying."

"Are you now?" he asked sarcastically, though he didn't look too troubled by this proclamation.

"Mhm," she murmured, settling herself securely on his lap. "See, I've decided I don't really care for Prince Charming." Her eyes danced wickedly as she placed her hands on his chest, leaning over him so that their lips were a hairsbreadth apart. "You can take advantage of me all you like."

* * *

><p>My first ever GokuHaru fic. <em>Hell yeah!<em>

I mean, just look at the chemistry of these two! It's absolutely adorable! It reminds me a bit of Ron and Hermione. I hope you guys like it, and review!  
>Anyway, if you guys have the time, can you follow my accounts on Twitter and Tumblr? Me and my friends are having a competition on who can have the most number of followers. The links are on my profile. Thanks a lot!<p> 


End file.
